Prophecy
by aeri-diablo
Summary: A stormy night and a horrible vision seem to scare the young Princess... OoT era.


Disclaimer: I don't own [insert franchise here], but golly gee, I wish I did!

Just something that's been tossing around in my head for a few days. I've had to kick myself numerous times to finish it but muhaha it's done! It's probably crap, but it's done! Obviously, I made some stuff up here, like the why there is no Queen, and took a bit of liberties with the dream/ prophecy of Zelda's.

Either way, I hope you like it.

* * *

"No… NO!" The small girl moaned. She rolled around in her bed, getting the silken sheets all in a tangle. "Mama!" She screamed, jumping upright, suddenly awake as thunder boomed across the land. When the princess saw that she was in the same place she had just awoken from, she began to wail. Loudly. "IMPA!" She bawled, waiting for her nursemaid to come. It was dark, and thunder boomed throughout the sky. She hated thunder. It was on a stormy night that she had lost her mother, and ever since, the loud sounds never failed to scare and sadden her.

Moments later, the Sheikah was sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around Zelda's body, while the girl sobbed into her caretaker's nightdress. Impa began to hum the tune that always comforted the girl, letting the notes float in the air. But the lullaby did nothing to quell Zelda's fear, as it usually did. Impa started rocking back and forth slightly, still humming the tune. They sat in silence, the sky suddenly streaked with lightning. Another round of thunder crashed, louder than those that came before it. Zelda hugged the older woman tighter, crying harder.

"It was so _scary_, Impa!" Zelda said suddenly, lifting her head and looking into the red eyes of her nursemaid. "What was it, child?" Impa asked. She remembered the Queen waking up like this, hysterical at some terrifying vision, refusing to tell what horrors she had seen. The fact that her husband had refused to believe the negative visions had only made the situation worse. But it seemed that even though Zelda had inherited her mother's visions, she didn't harbor the same reservation against sharing them.

"I-i-it was terrible! I was sitting at the window, and I saw the clouds begin to turn black. They started covering up the whole sky, and they started pouring on the land. And then th-that Ganondorf man was riding up to the castle. And he and those horrible w-women stormed the castle! Everything was in chaos, and people… people were… _dead_… just_ lying there in the street._"

Another bolt of thunder sounded, making the windows rattle. Zelda hid her head in the chest of her guardian again, sobbing. Impa began to hum the lullaby again, stroking the Princesses' golden hair. After a long silence, she finally asked "Is there more, Princess?" Zelda nodded, then lifted her head and began to speak again.

"W-we were still up in my room, and when I looked out the window, there was a beam of light c-coming straight down in front of the forest. The cloud dissipated where the beam was, and soon, I could make out a form from the beam." The Princess's crying was started to stop. Her voice no longer stuttered. "And as it came closer, I saw that the form was a boy. He was dressed in green, and carried a green stone that seemed to glow. A small fairy flew around him as he ran across the field, trying to get to the castle. And… and then I woke up."

Impa was silent as the young child's words processed in her head. "It's raining." Zelda said softly. She lessened her grip on her nursemaid slightly, then readjusted herself in the Sheikah's lap. "Impa, I think we should tell Papa. He should know about this. You know how I can... see things. And I've never had this bad of a dream... We need to tell Papa." Zelda looked into Impa's eyes. Impa sighed, and shook her head slightly. "Your Majesty, your father is asleep right now. And he is quite busy for the next few days, what with the Gerudo King-" Zelda shuddered as Impa mentioned that, "-coming in two days." "But," said the princess, "Will you try and get an audience with him for me?" Impa scowled at that. The fact that the King (may the Golden Goddesses bless his soul) made his own daughter seek a separate audience with him just to talk was, as she thought, insane. The fact that the woman he truly loved was dead, and her daughter was a mirror of her was a likely contribution to that. "I will try, Princess." Impa said, giving her head a small bow, "But please. Try to get back to sleep. Remember- it is hard to concentrate on learning the Sheikah skills when you are too tired to fight."

Zelda gave a small smile at that, as Impa laid her back down in the bed. "Goodnight, Zelda." She said as she rearranged the covers. Impa picked Zelda's doll up from the floor, and handed it to her. "Goodnight, Impa." she said, and kissed her nursemaid's cheek.

* * *

WOOOOO!!!!!! Finally, I am done with this! It took me awhile, mostly because of my short attention span, and the fact that I wasn't so sure about the dialouge and such. But I think it may have turned out somewhat not crappy, so yay!

I'm not sure if I should make another chapter to this, or post what may be the second chapter as it's own fic. What d'you guys think?


End file.
